One Piece: Into the world of Magi
by InterestingAuthor345
Summary: The crew of the Straw Hats was sucked i to the world of Magi and scattered everywhere throughout any places, However, Luffy gains new allies and friends to go along on his journey.


**Hello, This is InterestingAuthor 345, And I got another crossover, This would be interesting, with Magi and One Piece!**

* * *

**Chapter one: The World of Magi**

**Tenzan Plateu, Nightfall...**

A Group of riders are on their way to return to their village, Their leader, Dorji was incharge of the patrol, The last time they found was an unconscious boy with blue hair and a turban, Then suddenly they saw another Body from a few yards away, Dorji and his group were not quite sure what it is, few moments later as they aproached, There lays another boy with a wierd clothing plus a typical strawhat.

"Another one?" Dorji wondered.

* * *

**...Grand Line, Few Minutes ago...**

"Oi Ussop, Can you see anything?" Luffy yawned in boredness. "I'm boreeeed~"

"Sorry Luffy." Ussop sighed. "It's just nothing."

However, In just a few moment, Luffy instantly sleep on the grass deck.

"Yohoho~!" laughed Brook. "Seems he hasn't slept alot, oh wait, I can't be sleepy cause I'm out of bones Yohoho!"

"Hm? Somethings... Feels wierd here.." As Ussop felt an unknown, cryptic feeling around him, suddenly, a light butterfly flew across his face. "Huh? A butterfly? Hey Luffy!"

Then Luffy woke up franticly and looked up on crows nest were Ussop was.

"Wh-What is it Ussop!" He shouted. "Is there something!?"

"Look!" Ussop caught the butterfly with an empty jar. "I caught this wierd butterfly!"

Then Luffy instanlty went up on crow's nest by using his rubber powers from the devil fuit, Then he was amazed by the butterfly.

"Cool!" Then Luffy swapped the jar from Ussop's hands. "What kind of butterfly is this?"

Then suddenly, a flash of light appeared on top of the Thousand Sunny, Ussop and Luffy gaped in surprise, meanwhile with Brook under the crow's nest, he franticly runs around in panic and tries to wake up Zorro.

"Zorro! Wake up!" Brook begged. "Were in huge trouble!"

"Hey! What wrong with you bone head!?" Zorro shouted. "Tell me what's going on."

Meanwhile with Luffy, he raised both of his hands in excitment.

"Whoa! What's that!?"

"Luffy! Are you out of your mind!?" Ussop shouted.

"What's going on?" Suddenly Nami, Chopper and Robin came out from the inner deck and surprised for what they've seen a light above the Thousand Sunny.

"Gaahhh! What is that!?" Chopper screamed.

However, In a single flash, caused the crew covering themselves from being blinded, at this moment, The Thousand Sunny, disappear from it's sight from the ocean...

* * *

**The next day, Kouga Village...**

_"Hey, Baba, He's waking up..."_

Luffy slowly opened his eyes until he saw a face of a very young boy with a white turban.

"Hi, I'm Aladdin." He smiled. "It's good that your awake."

Then luffy groans as he sit up and looked around his surroundings, However, An old woman stood before luffy, He stared to the old woman for a mere moment, until she raised an eyelid, then luffy looked back to Aladdin.

"Um... Where am I?"

Minutes later, after the elder woman known as Baba told him that he was in the village and explains how he was found, Luffy stood up from his bed and crossed his arms.

"So..I'm on a Village huh..." Then he stretched his body. "Well, Thanks for take caring of me, So I better go...Umm, Where is my Strawhat?"

Baba and Aladdin looked each other dumbfounded.

"Oh there it is!" He saw the strawhat, hanging on the wooden pole. "Thank goodness it's still on a fine shape!"

Thus then, a young girl came in, her name is Toya.

"Elder Baba, The scouts have return."

As they got out from the tent, Luffy was amazed to see the village, It's quiet, peacefull and children played together in joy, However, as he looked around where the villagers gathered themselves and gave the scouts a warm welcome.

"Aladdin, Luffy, This is Dorji." Toya introduced. "He's the leader of the scouts, he's the only one who found you both on the plains."

"Ah, Seems you both are okay." Dorji greeted Aladdin and Luffy.

"Hey Toya! Dorji hunted a deer for you!" Said a man named Bator.

"What do you think about Dorji, eh, Toya?" A scout name Boyan added.

Dorji carries a deer, however, he blushed nervously from what kind of result that would Toya say... However.

"Are you not scared? Did you not cry?" Toya said worridly. "Back then, You are scared of Rabbit."

"Wh-What!?" Dorji flabbergasted as both Boyan and Bator laughed. "I'm a grown-up man already, That's in the past, Now I'm a Warrior of the Kouga clan!"

"Yes you are mister." Aladdin agrees as Toya smiles.

Meanwhile, Chief Elder Baba was going to discuss one of the scouts.

"So... The rumors from the eastern plains were true.." Baba sighed.

"I am also aware of that too." The Scout sighed. "The Empire of the Kou is getting stronger, even they've conquered the eastern plains, It truly worrying."

"Don't worry!" Dorji said proudly to the village. "Since after 100 years our clan fought proudly against other countries that tries to invade us!

"Heh, This time we will beat them for sure." One of the villager added.

"For the pride of our clan!" They all raised their fists, but unknowingly, a Blue arm raised up, However, Luffy was surprised in joy.

"Cool! Hey Kid, how did you do that?"

At this moment, The villagers screamed in terror.

* * *

"What was that!?" Dorji demanded.

The villagers gathered themselves around Baba's Tent, looking dumbfoundedly to the two foreigners.

"That suspect could be a monster." Said Boyan. "They must be an enemy spy."

"What? How can a young little boy like him to be a spy?" Toya protects Aladdin. "Or him."

"Well, If they weren't, but, we found them laying unconscious nearby the mountains." Said Bator, then he asked Aladdin. "From where do you from you kid?"

"From the place where I come from is called Qishan." Aladdin said. "I don't know how I can go home."

"Ah, I've once heard that place from the peoples of the caravans that they came from the West," said an older villager. "According to the tales of our ancestors, After crossing through the sveral mountains, there lays a country of sand, going there by foot will cost five years to get there."

"What!?" Aladdin was schocked and went down in dispair. "H-How will I go home..."

"Don't worry, in two weeks there shall be spring market." the chief elder said. "You will ask one of them and will take you home."

"Yay! That's great!"

"And you boy with the strawhat." Said Bator. "Do you come from the same place like him?

"Err.. No." Luffy answered. "From where I came from is a place called Grand Line."

"Grand Line? Do you guys heard of that place?" Boyan asked one of the villagers, they asked themselves, but they don't have an idea.

"Mister, What is the Grand Line?" Asked Aladdin

"Umm, Do you people know what The Grand Line is?"

However, They shake their heads, then luffy began to explain stories about "The Grand Line" is a place was an ocean afterall, It connects to all four seas between the continent of the middle, then he spoke about the marines, pirates and the legendary pirate king known as Gol .D Roger, after his excecution, The golden pirate age broke out after the tale of the legendary treasure known as "One Piece" was heard worldwide, thus the last things before he finishes his story... He told them what he really is.

"A-A-A Pirate!? Your a Pirate!?" Aladdin flabbergasted, as goes to the villagers, they frowned.

"Yup indeed." he smiled. "But I'm really a pirate along with my crew."

"Th-That means you raid ships and plunder?" Toya asked.

"No, I'm not like those guys." Luffy answered. "I'm part of the good pirates along with my friends, we don't do plunder or raid anyone ship, I am only to reach my goal, my dream, To find One Piece and I'm going to be the King of the Pirates!"

"...umm...Does that Title exist?" One of the villagers asked.

* * *

**Kouga Village, Nightfall.**

The Villagers were having a joyfull feast, dancing and playing music, Luffy sat beside Baba and Aladdin as he bite a fresh of grilled meat.

"How fun!" Aladdin enjoys himself. "It's like a big family~...They're all... Relatives?"

"Yes, They're all from the Kouga Clan." Baba said. "They lived each other and died each other, they were born and loved each other, the same blood flows inside us."

"Hmm...Family.." Aladdin smiled

'_You have no family... You are different...you lived in a singularity, However, you are special' _Spoke inside his mind.

"Family...is good." Said Aladdin himself.

"What are you saying?" Said Baba and placed a hand on Aladdins head. "The people who lived in this plains are living together as one, you might be well as here, we will be your family...my child."

At this moment, Aladdin smiled in happiness and hugged the chief elder baba tightly.

"I love you Grandma~!"

"Ho ho ho! *cough*"

"Please don't squeez her!" Toya ran over them. "You'll break her neck."

As luffy continuesly watched over them, he made a wide grim, he look back to his memories, His crew, his friends and also the bandit family that take good care of him, are a one big family, back into reality, he took another meat and took a bite..

* * *

**Meanwhile, Into the East...**

The steps of the soldiers of the Empire, marched throughout the eastern plains and getting much closer into the village, Into the unknown military camp...

"Your majesty, we have a message from our scouts." A soldier bowed. "From the fortress, 500 steps from west, there is a village with a scale population of 100, rumors says it was a statement from our troops on the march, How do you you want to proceed?"

The young woman smiled. "I shall go.."

She stood up and went along with her companions to the village..

**Chapter End...**

* * *

**To be continued.**

**A/N: Well, some of the crossovers of Magi are pretty silent in this website, So, I will began to write a new story**


End file.
